Truth or Dare We all pick Dare evil grin
by SluttyElf
Summary: Truth is for Kiddies, Evryone agrees. Harry picks dare, And Ron has an Evil plan.
1. Authors note!

SluttyElf©  
  
I don't owe HP!  
  
I know Truth or Dare has been done a million gazillion time! But I just want to do this once!  
  
Seventh year for H/R/H/Z/A  
  
Ok, to get started here are the person that are playing in this story!  
  
Some REAL characters:  
  
Harry (of course)  
  
Ron  
  
Hermione  
  
Ginny  
  
Made-up Characters  
  
Zack [Friend of Ron and Harry and Dave]  
  
Dave [Friend of Ron and Zack]  
  
Alyssa [Friend of Hermione a girl who always sits in the books]  
  
Daisy [Friend of Ginny, her best friend... Knows everything about her]  
  
Here's a little information how they look :)  
  
Zack, Slightly brown blond hair no glasses has beautiful blue eyes is kind of popular  
  
Dave, Brown hair has brown eyes he is a bit between good looking.  
  
Alyssa, She has long brown/red hair has glasses, green/brown eyes kind of pretty  
  
Daisy, She has black long hair, has green eyes with a bit of orange between she's kind of popular to.  
  
Okay I will start the story as fast as I can I only need to know what to do with Harry!  
  
A Let him go with Ginny B Let him go with Hermione C Let him go with Alyssa D Let him go with Daisy E With no-one Need your opinion... I NEED to know... Oh well. Bye now! And say; A B C D OR E!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The sooner I know something I WILL START THE STORY!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Truth or Dare

SluttyElf©  
  
I don't owe HP!  
  
I know Truth or Dare has been done a million gazillion time! But I just want to do this once!  
  
Seventh year!  
  
Bored as can be eight Gryffindors were in the common room. They looked around. "What shall we do?" Ginny asked she was lying with one arm over her homework. "Come on! Lets play Truth or Dare!" Daisy shouted. Harry looked up. That was a good idea from Daisy. "Who's in?" Daisy asked. Harry raised his hand. Ginny to, Then Ron and Zack and then Dave. "Come on Herm!" Ron said. "No! I'm not playing it's a stupid game for children!" She said. Alyssa raised her hand. Hermione looked at her and then raised her hand to. "That's settled!" Daisy said and they began to sit in a circle. Ron looked around, "Okay I'll begin!" He said. "Harry! Truth or Dare!" Harry looked around. Everyone was staring at him. He could see Daisy's lips move the word; 'Dare' He made up his mind. "I'll pick Truth!" He said. Ron looked at him. "Okay what did you like about Cho?" He asked and grinned. Harry mumbled something that sounded like 'that's not you're business' "Well?" Ron said. Harry looked up. "I liked her black hair waving beside her head. And she had this great soft voice. But know I don't like her anymore she's a bit of a slut..." Ron agreed. Cho was very slutty at the moment she been to every Ravenclaw boy. "Okay. Hermione! Truth. or dare?" He said wise. "Dare." She said very proud of saying the word. "I DARE you to kiss-"Ron whispered "Dobby!" In his ear and Harry finished his line he said; "I dare you to kiss Dobby!" Hermione didn't saw this coming and yelled that she didn't wanted to do that! Just to check Harry went with Hermione to the kitchen and when they saw Dobby (And Dobby saw them) Hermione walked to him gave him a fast kiss on the mouth and then walked away. Dobby standing there, He was a house-elf never been kissed. That was a great honor for him. "How was that?" Harry asked while they are walking back to the common room. "Grose." She said and walked forward to the room.  
  
When they came back Harry burst out in laughing. "She did it! She actually did it!!" He yelled as he was rolling over the floor. Ron laughed very hard. Everyone was laughing. Hermione wasn't it was her turn now and she KNEW that Ron said the word Dobby in Harry's ear. "Ron..." She said. Ron looked up. "Truth or Dare?" Ron as brave as can be didn't knew that Hermione was good at finding Dare's. So he said; "Dare!" Hermione smiled evil. "Okay, I dare you to say that you like Malfroy in front of the whole SCHOOL! Ron gulped. "You have to do it tomorrow!" She said. Ron gulped again. Ginny giggled. "What are you giggling ling at?" Ron said mad. Ginny looked mad at Ron. "Ron, you really have to do it tomorrow!" Harry said try to keep himself from laughing. Ron looked pissed. He had to kiss Malfroy in front of the whole school! That wasn't very nice of Hermione. But he said to Harry that she had to kiss Dobby! Ron looked at Harry he was staring at Ginny. He had a plan. If he only could settle Ginny and Harry up. Harry had only to say; Dare! "Ok... I'm now huh? Hmm, Who to choose! Harry! Truth.. Or Dare...?" He asked. Harry teared his eyes from Ginny. "Dare." 'That was easy' Ron thought. "Okay... I'll explain you're dare later!" "Come on Ron! Tell it now!" Daisy said. "No." Ron answered strong. "NO! NO! NO!" He yelled. "I am! Daisy.. Truth or dare?" Daisy thought of her answer. "Dare!" Harry grinned. "I dare you to go downstairs to the Hufflepuff common room and scream that they are morons and that they could never win the Cup with Quidditch!" Daisy laughed ok. She walked away. 10 minutes later she came back with a red face. She burst out of laughing. "You yelled hard!" Ron said. "We heard you here!" Daisy waved with her hands and sat down. "Okay! Zack! Truth or Dare!" The truth or dare thing went on deep into the night they did al sorts of things. When they got to their beds. Ron told Harry his dare. "You have to seduce Ginny." He said. "But its you're sister!" Harry said. "That DOESN'T matter!" Ron said and smiled. "What do you mean in seduce?" Harry asked. "In seduce I mean.. it." Harry opened his eyes wide. "BUT!! NO! NO RON! I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT?!!" Harry yelled. "You have to!" He said. He stepped into his bed. Harry sat down on his bed. He had to seduce Ginny. And then do it. Ginny is in the 6th year. He was in the 7th this couldn't be good.. He went to sleep. Thinking of Ginny, yes he liked her but he didn't wanted to like her for this stupid dare. And if Ginny asked what the dare was, What will he have to say? Or if she finds out seducing her was the dare! He couldn't take that risk!!  
  
Hi, Yes I know, you wouldn't say A B C ect. So I picked Ginny. Bye. Review and lots of stuff. Working on the next chap! 


End file.
